


Letters of Acknowledgement and Adoration

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Soft Love, THEY'RE CANON AND I'M SOFT, we won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Our two idiots in love take a moment to read out their feelings after Catra has finished taking a midday nap.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Letters of Acknowledgement and Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally so happy that Catradora became canon and I hope you enjoy reading this little soft bit that I put together based on a letter I wrote as Adora to Catra on Instagram.

_ Dear Catra, _

_ So much has happened recently. Not only with Etheria, but with us as well. It's hard to wrap my head around everything sometimes. We traveled through space, defeated an evil intergalactic conqueror, and confessed our feelings. _

_ It's hard to think we were ever enemies, you know? Not when I get to wake up to you looking at me with those sleepy eyes and that soft smile, Melog curled up at our feet. When you look at me like that and greet me with a whispered "I love you", it gives me so much hope for the future... our future.  _

_ I no longer have to deal with the pain in my chest when I thought of how much I missed you. Now I can focus on being with you and making happy memories with you and our friends.  _

_ I get to hear your soft snores and see your bright smiles again. I get to hold you close and kiss your lips and feel you purr against me. I get to see the tender look in your eyes that makes me feel warm inside when you look at me. _

_ I promise I'll never leave you again, Catra. You mean so much to me and I can't believe how long it took me to realize my feelings for you ran so deep. Now that the world is at peace, I promise myself that I'll remind you every day that you mean so much to me and that you have my heart. _

_ You'll never be placed second again. You helped me realize that I have a choice. That I don't have to do things alone. Whatever happens next, we'll have each other's back and we'll do it together.  _

_ I love you, _

_ Adora _

Adora smiled as she looked down at the letter she had written for Catra. It was a sequel to the letter she had once written when the two had been on the opposite sides of the battlefield. The first letter she had written was filled with anguish and despair. She had missed the brunette so much and back then she didn't know whether she would ever have the chance to considering Catra anything aside from an enemy. 

But here she sat at the desk in  _ their  _ room. The room that they had come to share ever since the war had been over. She stands up from the desk, heading over to the bed where Catra laid asleep. Her girlfriend had decided to take a nap now that the warm light from outside beamed down on the bed, the brunette purring from the warmth. Melog was curled up at her side and her arms were securely wrapped around the big cat as they slept. 

Adora giggled quietly before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Catra's temple. She watched as the other's ears twitched, her eyes flickering open as she yawned. 

The brunette stretched her limbs, forcing the sleepiness out of her muscles.  _ "Hey... Adora..."  _ Catra murmured sleepily, her hands reaching up towards her love. She purred quietly, blinking slowly as she smiled up at Adora. "Is it dinner time yet? Has Sparkles come to get us?" 

Adora snickered quietly and shook her head. "No, not yet... I just wanted to give you a kiss because you looked cute when you were snuggled up to Melog." She whispered as she rested her hand on Catra's cheek, her thumb gliding softly along the freckles. She felt the purrs increase in volume, the vibrations fluttered beneath her palm as her girlfriend nuzzled into her hand. 

Catra's smile widened ever so slightly as she pushed herself up, Melog grumbling beside her before settling back down and falling back asleep. "If you're going to kiss me, at least do it properly." Her voice was soft and playful, a sound that easily made Adora feel like her heart had soared into the stars. 

They closed the space between them, their lips pressed softly against one another. Their hands settled on each other's waist, the moment between them sweet and gentle. There was no need for them to rush, not when they had all of the time in the world ahead of them. Time always seemed to stop for them when their lips united, as though it was trying to make up for all the time they had been apart. 

The pair slowly parted, their foreheads rested together as they took in each other's presence. Catra gave Adora a small grin and turned to press a small kiss on the reddened cheek. "What were you doing while I was sleeping? Fixing your dumb little hair poof?" She asked, giggling as she pulled away when Adora shoved her back in a playful manner. 

"Hey! My hair poof is not dumb and no, I wasn't fixing it... I was actually writing something... A letter for you." Adora revealed and pecked Catra's lips before she straighened back up to get to the desk. 

Catra watched curiously as the other grabbed a piece of paper before she returned to the bed, handing her the written letter. She looked up at Adora before taking the offered letter, patting the space next to her so that the blond could sit before she started reading. Bi-colored eyes followed the sentences on the page, occasionally widening in size before they teared up as they grew closer to the end. She placed the letter next to her on the bed with care before she proceeded to tackle Adora, kissing her fiercely with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much those words mean to me, Adora. How  _ much  _ you mean to me..." Catra whispered after she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes shimmering with tears that gathered in her eyes. "I wrote a letter for you, too... Spinerella recommended for me to do it... To make it easier for me to express what I'm feeling. I want for you to read it." She stood up from the bed after depositing one more kiss to Adora's flustered cheek. 

The brunette walked over to their dresser, opening it up and digging around for a moment. She hummed quietly as she searched for the jacket in which she had written a letter to give Adora one day. "Aha!" She smiled as she pulled the item she had searched for out, returning to her girlfriend and shyly handing it to her. "For you..." She murmured, turning away as her cheeks warmed. 

Adora grabbed the letter, giving Catra an appreciative smile before opening it. Her stormy eyes taking their time as they clung to every word on the page. 

_ Dear Adora, _

_ There are so many things that I want to say to you, but I really don't know where I should even begin. I suppose the best place to start would be at the beginning, huh? _

_ We've known each other for the majority of our lives. We've cared about each other that long as well. As much as I wished things had been different for us, thanks to the help of our friends (yes, I said our friends), I've come to realize that maybe... things happen because it brings us to the place where meant to be.  _

_ Even so, there's a lot I need to apologize to you for because even if that sentiment is true, the hurt that I caused you and others along the way is also true.  _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to hurt you in the past. I wasn't in the best state emotionally or mentally and I took it out on you and on Etheria for that matter and caused so much harm. I was angry and hurt and all I wanted at the time was to make you feel the same way I felt inside and that was wrong of me.  _

_ I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally figure that out. I had been so wrapped up in trying to be the villain to your story that I was blinded and thought that you losing would make me happy... but it didn't. _

_ You... you make me happy, our friends make me happy. I'm so thankful that everyone has been trying to be accepting of me and I can see they genuinely care... I can see that you genuinely care... that you love me. _

_ I wanted to say that I love you too. I always have and I always will. I've been in love with you for the majority of our lives and I really hope that we can continue being together and healing together. I want you in my life and I want to be part of your life for as long as you want me.  _

_ What I want to say is... thank you for loving me and never giving up on me. I never thought that I'd be where I am now, but you have no idea how happy I am because of you. You mean the world to me and every day I get to wake up to you leaves me breathless and in disbelief because I feel like the luckiest girl in the world... even if you do have a dumb little hair poof. _

_ I love you, dummy... Don't ever forget that. _

_ Love,  _

_ Catra _

Adora whimpered as tears filled her eyes, a glossed look covering them. She dropped the letter onto the bed with a little less care than Catra, only because of how overwhelmed with emotions she felt at that moment. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and buried her face against her neck. 

"I love you so much, Catra."  She gasped out in between tears, feeling Catra's hands grip her shirt and pull her close. She felt her girlfriend tremble in her embrace and felt the purr rumble against her chest. 

Catra closed her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Dummy... you're going to make me cry again..." She snickered quietly and hide her face against Adora's chest, tears falling as she smiled. "I love you too... so much." 

The couple sat on the bed, their hold on each other stayed tight as they cried for a while. Their hearts beat as one as they remained in that position until Melog had stirred awake and wiggled their way between the love birds, licking both of their faces. Laughter filled the room as the big cat was hugged, two sets of purrs quickly joining the sounds in the room. They were finally happy and they finally had each other. 


End file.
